User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here. Thanks --Otherarrow 19:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) two notices #Can you possibly archive some of your talk page as it takes a good few minutes to load past 8pm GMT+0 (theres an internet connection problem around here and things slow down around that time) #Do you think we should make a need image template or/and category as we have quite a few of articles needing them and it'll make it easier to find/see ones that need images, making life easier for people uploading images. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 19:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Both good ideas. It is quite a problem to find these things--Otherarrow 19:38, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion One of the optional widgets on the sidebar says "Help needed" and can only be changed by the admin. With my work on the Sega Wiki, I found it helpful when I didn't know which page needed exactly the most help, and it turned out the page that needed help only had an image and a stub template on it. Perhaps you, as the admin, could edit this page to tell new editors or even some who are more experienced what page exactly you could use a hand with. Wadu Talk- 20:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Wait....what? I'm suppossed to do what now? English please.--Otherarrow 21:59, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry if that sounded commanding, it was meant only as a simple suggestion. There is a thing on the sidebar that says "Help needed" at the top. It says what the administrator thinks is a page that could use some editing if it is in really bad shape. For example, pages like Barts or Valaura. Both pages are tiny and have only had around 1 or 2 edits. To change the text on that widget, the administrator visits MediaWiki:Needhelp and... I don't know exactly what he/she does, but it should have directions on the page, or you can ask Wikada on the Sega Wiki. After that page has been edited with... whatever you typed in, the "Help needed" widget should display something about how the page you selected needs help and, hopefully, editors would see that the page you chose needed help and edit it or make it bigger or something like that. Again, I'm just suggesting. You don't need to do anything. Wadu Talk- 01:25, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I don't see any Help needed thingy. I'm useing old fashion monobook, so I can't really see the problem. Also, these sigs are starting to annoy me with there code taking up tons of space on the edit page, and in some cases the talk page. Maybe I'm losing it--Otherarrow 01:29, 3 July 2008 (UTC) It's an optional widget to put up under preferences. I guess not a lot of people use it. --Wadu 02:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry I can't really help. --Otherarrow 03:28, 3 July 2008 (UTC) about that voting for new featured article Do you think you can put up a note about it on Mediawiki:Sitenotice (remember to change that other page so it shows up again for people who have previoulsy dismissed it. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:08, 8 July 2008 (UTC) It's on the front page, so I don't see any problems. Besides, the site notice is for site notices. People will be able to find it if they look for it. Or look at the front page.--Otherarrow 20:14, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Few problems with that theory: #Regular contributors usually won't stop and stare at the front page as they've already seen it a lot (The only reason i noticed it was because it was in recent changes) #The only link to it is at the bottom of the featured article bit which isn't very eyecatching. #It is a site notice, as its voting for a featured article, which is part of the site and not really to do with the FE series itself. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:21, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Eh...true. Now let me find the thing.--Otherarrow 20:25, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Das ist Sehr Gut. When are you planning to tally the votes by the way? --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ,but you may want to put the 'R' in featured --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:39, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Whenever we get more than one vote per article for starters. Also, what language was that?--Otherarrow 20:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) meant to be German, however there is the possibility i misspeled 'Sehr', but then again i dropped German in Year 9 so you can't really blame me for getting the spellings a bit messed up. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:47, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry... It's OK. Anywho, I just spoke to you about that.--Otherarrow 16:40, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, go and delete it, i didn't see that at first (missed it on the recent changes...)--Moblin slayer 16:43, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Like I said, and repeated to that other guy, we can have fun stuff on the Wiki, if we actully can make this Wiki good enough so that said stuff won't get in our way. I won't delete the template yet though. We may need it later.--Otherarrow 16:45, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I don't know if your gonna be able to get this message but before you leave the computer, can you make me a sysop for a while so i can deal with any vandals while your gone, you can take the powers away when you get back if you want. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Sorry Semaj, (mind if I call you that?) I left right after I made that message and besides, the only powers I can take back is rollboack, if I give you sysop rights I couldn't take them back. So no problems, eh?--Otherarrow 01:06, 22 July 2008 (UTC) About the polls I've just archived them and put two new ones up --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:41, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Good job.--Otherarrow 15:41, 23 July 2008 (UTC) You may want to know the polls have been reset as I spelt favourite the good old British way and so that had to be changed, though i don't think there were that many votes at the time so it doesn't really matter. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 14:02, 24 July 2008 (UTC) These need deleting Category:Articles_that_need_deleting --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 10:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up.--Otherarrow 13:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Needs deleting again those vandals made one. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:44, 27 July 2008 (UTC) vandals to ban you probably saw them --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 09:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *Freniminomdacx *orangemonkey they both need blocking!!!! --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 09:44, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Done and done.--Otherarrow 14:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) How would you feel about adding Tear Ring Saga stuff to this wiki? it seems that both FEwiki.net and Serenes Forest.net have at least covered the basics, maybe we should do the same, it would increase our potential userbase (attract more people) and people don't have to get involved with that side if they want to, we could just make sure all the categories the TRS pages use would include Tear ring saga in the name (and the same for the artciles if necssacery) --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC)